Perdóname
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Dlanor ha finalizado su misión acabando con la vida de Beatrice,ella quiere disculparse ante battler,sentimientos decisiones,todo en el final de la bruja dorada BeatoxBattler contiene spoilers del ep5


**Perdóname:**

_Este es mi primer fic de Umineko no naku koro ni,espero que os guste:_

**Pairing: Beatrice x Battler**

**Atenccion: Puede contener spoiler del umineko chiru.**

* * *

Tenía que haber llegado aquel momento,aquel momento tan crítico para darse cuenta de todo el daño que había causado a la familia Ushiromiya,ahora sabía que era lo que los humanos temían de la muerte,el no saber si existiría algo má bruja dorada había acabado de la manera tan terrible como predijo la bruja de los milagros.

"Beatrice nunca ganará el juego,es más será la que terminará mas mal parada"

Se encontraba con una gran estaca en su pecho,Dlanor la sirvienta de Erika Furudo la sostenía de forma seria,acababa de terminar con su misión,aquella misión de acabar con "la bruja interminable", sólo sonreía sosteniendo la mano de la chica.

-Ya..has terminado con tu cometido,proveniente..de los..diez..manda..mientos de knox-susurró

La chica se limitó a mirarla,fulminandola con aquella mirada,y le dió un gran empujón haciendo que cayera al suelo,mientras su sangre manchaba su cabello dorado como su propio apodo,su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse por segundos,volvía a quedarse sola denuevo,y por ello no puedo evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas,intentó incorporarse con dificultad y pudo lograrlo como último esfuerzo.

-¿Este..es mi final..?¿no es así?...-no pudo evitar reirse,ya se acercaba,y el telón se cerraría-¿Por qué..en este momento me tuve que dar cuenta..?..Battler..

Cerró los ojos por unos minutos,recordando con gran claridad todos los momentos que había vivido con aquel chico,no,con el ahora líder de la familia Ushiromiya,quizás en aquellos momentos podía sentir el miedo que podía sentir cualquier humano,su piel se erizó mientras intentaba aferrarse así ó unos pasos que se dirigían a ella,giró la cabeza intentando ver quien era, pero su vista no se lo permitía estaba perdiendo los sentidos.

-Beato-susurró aquel pelirrojo,llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos mientras la miraba,con todo lo que habían pasado,le dolía verla así,esta era la segunda vez que la veía así.

-¿Sa..bes?..me dijist..e que me matar..ías tu..,no cumplis..te tu promesa..menti..roso..-se rió de forma no muy sonora.

Battler se arrodilló su lado,con sólo mirarla podía sentir el dolor que estaba sintiendo ella,en aquel tiempo habían podido conectarse más entre ellos,y hacer sus lazos más fuertes.

-Lo siento,no pude protegerte..Beato...-agachó la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

-Le..vanta la cabeza Battler..ya has hecho suficiente..¿y sabes? soy feliz,ya no estoy sola-volvió a reirse mientras hacía un gesto de dolor.

Hubo un gran silencio entre ellos,aquella bruja dorada intentó utilizar sus poderes para quitarse la gran estaca que acababa de partir su corazón en dos,no se encontraba bien.

-Batt..Battler..perdóname-sollozó-el dolor..que te he causado por todo lo que..he hecho..

-Basta Beato....

-Perdóna..me...-su cuerpo empezaba a brillar de forma dorada-Battler..perdóname..-sólo con repetirlo constantemente levantó su mano,hacia su cabello rubio y con esto se quitó aquel moño entrelazado que tenía,haciendo que su pelo reboloteara y volviera a su lugar,dejando ver su gran volumen y lo largo que era.Él lo supo desde un momento era un símbolo de disculpa,su pelo se mezclaba con el escarlata de su sangre,no podía mantenerse en pie y cayó en los brazos del pelirrojo.

-No quiero que te vayas..aun nos queda muchos..tableros que jugar-la abrazó,¿para que iba a reprimirse en aquellos momentos?..era el final de la bruja dorada.Y no podía evitar reirse después de todo,los engaños,muertes y todo lo relaccionado con su familia pensaba olvidarlo por ver a la gran Beatrice así,pasó sus dedos por su cara viendo con más intensidad su tez blanca,tocó sus mejillas,hasta bajar a sus labios y rozarlos con su dedo índice.

-Battler..sé que te pido..demasiado..pero-cerró y abrió los ojos-dejo mi corazón contigo..-sonrió por última vez mientras cogía su mano y empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco.

No podía acabar de aquella forma tan silenciosa tenía que decirle la verdad,lo que era para él,pero había un orgullo por delante,la abrazó más entre sus brazos mientras veía como en cada pequeña mariposa se llevaba un poco de aquella bruja interminable que le había dado tantos quebraderos de cabeza.

-Tu existes para mí,Beato-dijo de forma rápida pero con sinceridad-Hasta luego Beatrice...

-Hasta pron..to,Battler Ushiro..miya-cerró los ojos,la fuerza de su mano comenzaba a hacerse más débil hasta que lo perdió por disipaba entre sus brazos,él lo sabía con esto se acababa todo,mataría a Erika por ello sin lugar a dudas..pero si la magia era inexistente para él..¿podría volver a verla algun día?

"El pecado terminó de destruir aquellas ilusiones que la bruja dorada había obtenido de sus últimos juegos.."

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado =3

Dedicado a Haine ^^


End file.
